Slave
by Sincerely The Misunderstood
Summary: " But I love you" He said with a smirk. "No you don't. You love my body" Maka wakes up in a cage, in some sort of a room with strange men bidding on her, she doesn't realize what is going on, until she reaches the house of her new master, that is.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first Soul Eater Story! Rating is M for a reason. **

**I don't own Soul Eater or any of the characters. **

" 200!" A loud voice yelled, his voice echoing off the concrete walls of the secret room.

"300!" Another man yelled out, a smirk on his face as he looked at the prize on stage.

" 350!" The man from before shrieked, causing me to shiver as he eyes me hungrily.

I look around the room once more, fear and confusion written all over my face. I don't know where I am or how I got here. The men continue to bid, as they stare at me through the bars of the cage I was sitting in.

I didn't know where I was but I knew one thing for sure, I was most definitely the prize they wanted.

My green eyes zip across the room frantically as I pull on my torn night gown uncomfortably. "1000!" A new voice offers and my eyes instinctively scan the room to find the new man, my eyes meeting red.

" Going once! Going Twice!" The man beside my cage said into the microphone he holds in his hands.

Murmurs fill the room as people rush to put together money, others sigh in frustration; irritated by the fact they had been outbid.

" Sold to the man with the white hair for 1000$" The man says with wide smile.

A let out a little yelp as my cage suddenly tilts and two men are moving my cage away from the make shift stage and towards what I suppose is the back room.

My eyes widen to the size of dinner plates as I see all the other cages around the room, all filled with half naked , or some naked, girls as they shiver and look just as scared as me.

...

My cage gets lifted up and I fall back as they place me in a dark van along with many other cages stacked on top of mine. The man lets out a low cat call whistle before closing the door of the van, concealing all of us to the dark.

I hear the car's engine grumble to life and then feel it swerve away, the traffic instantly taking the engines place, meaning we must be on the highway.

The car finally comes to a stop and the man opens the door, the light shining in and I throw my hands in front of my eyes to protect them from the sudden brightness. He grabs two cages in his hands, the girls inside letting out scared whimpers as they're pulled out of the van.

We all wait in silence, wondering what was to happen to the two girls and, when the man returns empty handed and slams the doors again, it just makes our curiosity grow.

The car zooms off again and I lean by back against the bars of the cage, the cold metal having a nice feel on my back.

When the doors open again, I scan the cramped space to see who would be going next and my mouth drops into a small O when I realize it was me.

My cage swings and I flail around in the cage helplessly as he reveals me to full sunlight. He walks through a dark alley way and knocks on a door.

After a few minutes, I think whoever he was waiting for wasn't going to answer and then, finally the door swings open, revealing a man with messy white hair and blood red eyes. He smirks down at me, his smile sloppy and shark like.

" Good, you got her here just in time." The man says and takes my cage from the man who simply nods and then walks away without another word.

The man with white hair closes the door behind him and places me onto the ground, pulling a key out from his pocket, he kneels down and unlocks my cage.

The door flies open and I try and squish myself back into the corner as much as I can.

" Now, now. Don't be that way. It's alright, I won't hurt you. " he says soothingly. I just stare at him without saying a word.

" I'm Soul Eater Evans." He says and holds his hand out. I just stare at it with disbelief and then look up at him, and then at his hand again.

" M-Maka Albarn..." I say, surprised at the sound of how scratchy my own voice was.

" Nice to meet you Maka. Now, let's get you cleaned up." He says and waits for me to take his hand. I hesitate for a second and then slowly take his hand in mine and he pulls me out of the cage.

I nod and follow him as he leads me through grand hallways, all glossed and decorated to perfection.

Suddenly, he pulls me into a room and before I can even react he pushes me back onto a bed, my body landing on a thick cushioning of blanket as I let out a startled yelp.

I instantly feel pressure over top of me and struggle to push Soul's body off of mine as he forces his lips on me. I finally succeed in pushing him away.

" What- What so you think your doing!" I yell out, tears on my face.

" What do you mean Maka. You are my slave after all. " he said and then pushes me back down on the bed as he crawls on top of me, his lips crashing onto mine.

**... I actually feel really weird writing this... Whatever. We all know what happens next chapter so, if you wish to not taint you innocent mind, just skip the next chapter, okay. It won't be that bad...or descriptive at all...just thought I would warn you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I dont own Soul Eater or any of the charachters.**

**This chapter is rated M! I suggest that if you want to keep an innocent mind, you skip this chapter.**

" P-please don't. I've never done anything like this before...I'm still a v-virgin." I stutter nerveously, the tears getting faster as he played with the hem of my night gown, his lips tracing wet kisses down my jaw, collar bone and then, tracing the outline of where my nightgown starts.

He pulls away and smirks at me, his ruby eyes burning holes in my body. He then starts to lift the thin fabric, slowly as it reveals more of my legs, then my hips. Once it gets to my stomach, her pulls the useless piece of fabric off me and I look away, my face bright red in embarrasement and fear.

He quickly dove back onto me, his lips sucking and nipping at a soft spot on my neck as his hadns run up and down my sides. I shiver as his hands make it to my bra strap and he quickly discards the black piece of fabric.

He leans back slightly and takes in my breast. " D's" he said simply and then grasps them in his hands. I let out a gasp of surpirse and start screaming, panicking. He sighs and takes the tie around his neck of and quickly uses it to gag me before going back to work.

I squint my eyes shut, hoping that maybe this was all a dream and the less I saw was the better. I let out a quick moan and blush bright red in shame. I felt something hot on my breats adn I knew very well he had taken one in his mouth.

I hold my breath in fear as my whole body shakes.

This isn't happening.

This isn't happening.

He then switches and starts working my other breast with his mouth while he massages my other with his hand.

" Maka, look at me." He said, grabbing my chin and forcing me to look at him.I shake my head in a an attempt to break his grib but, that just makes him angrier and her strenghtens his grip, to the point where it almost hurts.

I stare up at him in fear and he smiles satisfiedly before starting to trail his tong down my stomach, towards my belly button, his hands continuing to kneadd my erect breasts.

I try to hold back moans as he traces circles on my stomach with his tong and then, I freeze when he reaches the beginning of the only fabric left ony my body.

He moves his hands from my chest and places them firmly on my hips before biting the layce black underwears with his teeth and slowly, dragging them down my legs, his teeth scratching against my delicate skin, causing shivers to run along my spine and I let out a excited moan.

He gets them off my feet and throws them across the room, not paying attention to where they land. I struggle and squirm, wanting to get away from this man but, he was going to have none of that.

He takes the tie off my mouth and quickly ties my hands above my head and bounds them to the bed.

" You're not even wet yet." He remarks as he goes back to my lower area.

I don't say anything in response. I was to scared to evenform words.

" I guess I will have to change that." He said simply and I let out a gasp as I feel him push a finger inside me. He then starts slowly pumping back and forth and I can't take it anymore. I moan in pleasure, and then wuickly biting my tong, feeling ashamed.

His smirks grows and he adds another finger and another and starts pumping faster and faster, getting harder eachtime.

I clench my eyes shut, desperatley trying not to feel the pleasure but, no matter how much I hated it, my body loved it and I let the cried of pleasure escape from my mouth.

"Oh! Nghhgh!" He licks his hands hapilly, cleanign the juice that I just let loose on his hands off and stands up straight.

I stay laying there, panting heavily as I look away from him. I feeel violated and dirty, his hand prints never seeming to leave my skin as his touch buzzes on my body.

Suddenly, his weight is back on me and I gasp as I feel a buldge settle in between my legs. He pushes me down onto the bed again and kisses me deeply, licking my bottom lip and demanding access. When I don't give in, I feel him push into me slightly and I gasp in pain. He lets out a loud moan, seeming to be insensitive or unknowing to my pain and then pushes in farther, causing me to scream out in complete pain as I feel like something from my very center had just split open and I was being ripped apart from the inside out.

He then pushes in all the way and moans louder, as I continue to scream, blood curdling scream. He ignores me screams and starts pounding into me, letting loud, unheard moans because of my screams.

He thrusts in and out of me, quickly and hard and I let out burning tears as I feel like everytime her enters me, another part of my insides tears a bit more

" Maka...your so...t-tight." he moans as he slams into me violently.

Suddenly, the pain slows and is replaces with pleasure. A lot of pleasure.

"Mhhngmh" He moans loudly, still thindering into me and then suddenly he stops, causing me to involuntarily whimper.

" Was that a whimper, I just heard?" he asked, his length fully inside of me as he sat on my hips.

He then starts slowly pumping back and forth, teasing me with a smirk.

I let out another unconcious whimper and growl slightly in aaggrivation. My body wanted him so badly.

" S-Soul" I groan, my body now answering instead of my brain.

He suddenly starts pounding into me and inhuman speed, as he lets out loud moans. I just bite my tong and keep my eyes shut, knowing that if I opened them I'd be even more scarred for life.

I feel my peak coming and I continue to cry. He slams into me once more and my juice bursts out all over his shaft but, he continues to slam into me.

Finally, he thrusts into me one last time and his seed shoots out, deep into my womb and he falls off of me, panting deeply.

I squickly turn my back away from him, my eyes sting from crying and my whole body already starting to ache.

The bed suddenly gets lighter as I feel his weight lifted off the bed and soon, her is standing infront of the door.

" Welcome to your new home Maka. I hope you enjoy your stay." He says with a smile, looking sheets covered in pink juice; her virginity loss blood and his semen mixed together.

With that, he looks at her naked body one last time and closes the door on his way out.

**I feel so perverted... Well...I hope you guys liked it. I think I will make the next times this happens less descriptive or...maybe just like...timeskip. Cause I feel really uncomfotable writting this but, I have made it a goal of mine to go past my comfort zone so...this is where I ended up...**

**In other news, I have a Soul Eater Rp forum that I just started. The link is on my profile I would love you forever if you checked it out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Don't Own Soul Eater or Any of the Charachters.**

"OH! Aren't you just adorable!" A loud voice booms into the room, waking me from my slumber. I groan slightly and roll over onto my side, instantly regretting even moving as I feel the pain in my legs come back.

My eyes flutter open slightly and light from the very big windows practically blinds me adn I pull the sheets over my head.

And then just like that, everything comes rushing back to me and I sit up straight in the bed.

" I'm Blair! Master Soul wants me to get you dressed and ready for work!" She says with a smile as she continues to look at me. Judging by her outfit, she 'works' for him too.

She looks at me confused after I don't move and walks closer to the bed. As walked, her skirt rode up, becoming shorter and shorter withe very step she took. She had had a white apron like thin attatched to the belt of her skirt. For a top, all she wore was a little black bra with white lace lining the top. She wore stockings that went to her mid calf, white lace also lining the top. On her feet, she had black stilletoes and I have no idea how she is walking.

I shivered.

" Here! Let's go get you washed up!" Blair said and pulled me off the bed, makign me let out a pained whimper as I'm forced to put pressure on my sore legs.

" Oh! You guys must not of played nice last night." Blair said with a smirk and then drug me to the bathroom, where there was already a bath ran.

The worst pasrt about all of this, she had to help me strip because I was too sore to move.

After a very akward amount of getting clothes off my body, I made it over to the bath and instantly sighed in relief.

I simple sat there, to lazy to wash my body. Later on Blair came bursting through the door.

" Ready to get dressed!" She yelled out excitedly and pluged her hand into the bath, pulling the plug out.

I listened to the water drain and then slowly got to my feet. Instantly, Blair started drying me off. She then grabbed a bunch of clothing from inside her bag and started laying them out.

.God.

" I'M NOT WEARING THAT!" I yell out.

She simply cocks her head to the side, clearly confused.

" But that's what Master Soul wants you to wear." She said simply and then grabbed the skirt.

I look in the mirror after Blair managed to get me into the horrid outfit and I blush bright red.

My skirt was black and only wend a few inches after my hips, it was layered adn each layer was outlined with white lace. The top was a tight black corset without straps. It had a deep dip in between my two breasts and white lace that criss crossed across the large gap. The shirt was so low cut, I was surprised my breasts didn't just fall out of my shirt. The transparent black gloves with white lace at the top went to my elbows and my stocking ended just a few inches before my dress did. To top it all off, Blair had curled my hair and made me wear stilletoes like her.

" No. Let me change." I said stubburnly, my feet already starting to hurt.

" No can do!" She said with a smile and then took my hand.

" Now, we have a lot to do as Master Soul's slaves. We have to cook, clean, and serve to his every need. " Blair said. I shivered again.

" Right now, we might want to cook because he gets off work at seven and it's already six!" Blair said and pulled me off towards the kitchen.

Slave? Tend to his every need?

Haha, you're kidding right?

Well...that makes one thing official.

I'm going to escape or die trying.

**Hey Guys! I'm so so so so so so so so so very sorry for the very late reply. I know, I'm terrible! But here it is so yeh...I hope you enjoyed...**


End file.
